Ne me réveille pas
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: OS - OC : Tu es une honte pour notre famille ! Nous aurions dû te faire adopter quand nous en avons eu la chance ! J'ai honte de t'avoir comme fils ! Ne nous parle plus après cela. Nous. Te. Haïssons.


Un sanglot s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'avais vu mes parents me regardaient avec dégoût. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie, j'étais une honte, je n'étais pas ce que mon père et ma mère souhaitent. Ils n'en avaient que pour mon frère... Toujours pour lui. Il avait une belle femme, une belle maison, un excellent travail qui payer bien, deux enfants... Sa vie est parfaite. Je n'étais qu'un adolescent qui vivait avec ses parents... Enfin, si je pouvais toujours les nommer ainsi.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Lève-toi et va dans ta chambre ! » me cria mon père. Je me suis excusé et je suis parti dans ma chambre. J'ai fermé la porte, lentement mon corps glissa contre cette dernière, des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je suis une erreur, je n'ai pas ma place ici. Je devrais me tuer... Comme ceci mon père et ma mère seraient heureux. Ils pourraient continuer leur vie comme ils le souhaitent, sans avoir leur plus jeune fils dans les pattes. Je ne suis qu'une honte.

Des pensées suicidaires traversèrent mon esprit, de milliers de façons de mettre fin à ma vie. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas ? Je n'ai que quatre amis ou du moins ceux que je considère comme tel... Mes parents me détestent, j'ai toujours été victime d'intimidation à cause de mon homosexualité. Le garçon que j'aime a une copine... Une fille... Bien sûr. Il n'était pas gay. Mes amis seront probablement heureux sans moi. Ils ne se soucient jamais de ce que je peux ressentir et ils m'excluent toujours des activités. Peu importe combien j'essaie de leur parler, ils s'éloignent de moi. Me laissant derrière. Ils ne sont jamais venu me voir quand je pleurais, ils ne m'écoutent jamais quand je parle... Ils pensent doute... Que je ne suis rien...

C'en était trop, peut-être que l'école sera mieux sans moi. Peut-être qu'ils ne remarqueront même pas que j'ai disparu. Peut-être... Peut-être que je me sentirai mieux si je m'endors pour toujours...

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain. Ouvrit un tiroir. J'ai sorti les flacons de somnifères. J'ai ouvert le robinet, remplissant lentement mon verre d'eau. J'ai ensuite renversé le contenu du flacon sur le comptoir en marbre.

Un,

deux,

trois,

quatre,

cinq,

six,

sept,

huit,

neuf,

dix,

onze,

douze,

treize,

quatorze,

quinze,

seize,

dix-sept,

dix-huit,

dix-neuf,

vingt,

vingt et un,

vingt-deux,

vingt-trois,

vingt-quatre,

vingt-cinq...

J'ai pris les pilules dans ma main. Avant de terminer ce que je comptais faire, j'ai décidé d'écrire une lettre.

« _Chers inconnus avec qui je vis,_

_J'espère que vous vivraient heureux. Vous avez obtenu ce que vous souhaitez, que je sois hors de votre famille. Maintenant vous allez pouvoir avoir une famille parfaite sans moi... Comme vous l'avez toujours voulu... Je ne suis pas désolé pour ce que je suis. Vous m'avez toujours traité comme un moins que rien, vous avez écrasé mes espoirs et mes rêves. Vous avez toujours fait l'éloge de HyunTae, comme s'il était un dieu. Eh bien, vous savez quoi ? Maintenant il peut en être un. Sans moi. Au revoir et à jamais._»

J'ai pris les pilules, les unes après les autres. Je les avalais, les poussant dans ma bouche, désireux d'en finir. En voulant en prendre une autre, je remarquais que le comptoir était vide... Un léger voile noir prenait place devant mes yeux. J'avais besoin d'en prendre plus. L'obscurité devenait plus grande, bloquant ma vision. Mes membres s'engourdirent et je me sentis tomber. Plus rien ne me faisait mal. Je riais de moi-même. « Stupide culpabilité. » Tout est devenu noir. Je ne vis plus rien, n'entendit plus aucun bruit, plus aucune sensation. Lentement je m'endormis...

« OH MON DIEU ! » un cri se fit entendre. « HyunJin ! HyunJin, réveille-toi ! » cria ma mère. J'ouvris les yeux pour la dernière fois pour la regarder. « Fiche-moi la paix. » C'était mes derniers mots. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je pris mon dernier souffle, et pour la première fois... Je me suis endormi avec un sourire sur mon visage...


End file.
